fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons/G-O
|- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Hand Axes || Berserker (1/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Horns || Troll || |style="text-align: left;"|The Troll attacks by bending and "shaking" his head to deal damage. Suffers from range loss against bigger enemies as bending is omitted. || *? || ****? || *? |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Infections || Zombie || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Inventions || Mechanic (1/2) || |style="text-align: left;"|Act similarly to normal Stick Ranger enemies (have the same AI as them). || varies || varies || varies |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Janitor's weapons || Janitor || |style="text-align: left;"|Range from simply "wiping" at the enemies, emitting particles from bins and sprays, flashing lights, to releasing vacuums that explode. || *** || *** || **-**** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Knives || Shadowrunner (/3) || Yes? |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || *? || *****? || *? |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Knives || Thief (F25) || |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Kunais || Ninja || |style="text-align: left;"|Throws out a kunai that can pierce through enemies, but not through terrain. As such, it isn't affected by gravity. During every throw, it flails its arm to denote the "throw". || **** || *** || **** (70) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Lances || Knight || |style="text-align: left;"|Charges towards the enemy by adding up speed until a "limit" has reached, then it will become constant. There exists a curve that will take time to reach maximum speed. When in range, it thrusts its lance forward and if continued to stay within range of attack, it will continue to thrust, but without AT addition. Same mechanic goes if it has a mount, but with altered acceleration and max speed. || **+ || ** || *** (40) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Lasers || Superman (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|Their speeds are variable, but all travel linearly with some that pierce targets. || ** || **** || ***-∞ |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Legs || Cyborg (1/3) || |style="text-align: left;"|Lifts it when in range, causing the Cyborg to remain suspended in the air for a split second. Cannot walk if not equipped with a leg. || **** || * || * (15) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Maces || Shadowrunner (/3) || ? |style="text-align: left;"|TBA || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Maces || Valkyrie || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings when in fixed range, affects only a single enemy at a time. During flight, it can "dive-bomb" towards a ground enemy and continue dealing damage like any other melee class (even while "falling" it will regain control and dive). The Valkyrie will fly towards airborne enemies just like characters that swim towards fish (meaning that it will track after said airborne enemy if far away.) || **? || ** || *** (40) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Masks || Masker || |style="text-align: left;"|Usually attacks with projectiles like the SR enemies, whilst spinning its arms during every attack. || ** || ** || varies |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Missiles || Superman (/4) || |style="text-align: left;"|Launched as a linear projectile that theoretically accelerates. || ***** || **** || ∞ |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Necromancy || Necromancer || |style="text-align: left;"|Mimics an enemy's attack. || varies || varies || varies |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#505;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Oars || Rower || |style="text-align: left;"|Swings and only hits single enemies. || TBA || TBA || TBA |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black"| TBA |- style="background-color:#500;" |rowspan=2| ||rowspan=2| Orbs || Magician || |style="text-align: left;"|Holds out the orb by "levitation", and mostly emit attacks from it. It can also attack without apparent source of cause. || ** || * || **** |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="black" style="text-align: left;"|''Canonical list of orbs can be found here'' |}